


变猫日（Caturday）

by MaxineXX



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Future Fic, M/M, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineXX/pseuds/MaxineXX
Summary: 莱克斯展开了一场猫咪大冒险——对他而言，这所带来的可不仅仅是一段属于他的秘密经历。





	变猫日（Caturday）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caturday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635570) by [Santheum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santheum/pseuds/Santheum). 



> 我之所以写这个，是因为——come on，莱克斯显然是一只无毛猫！享受这篇毛茸茸和污污污吧~

莱克斯有足够的时间去思考——好吧，见鬼，至少在魔法闪电击中他的眼睛前。这种感觉简直就像是被真正的闪电所击中……莱克斯忍不住发出了痛苦的喘息，身体因疼痛而扭曲变形。

“我将向你展示我是如何对待背叛者的。”瑟茜嘶嘶地说，魔法在她周围噼啪作响。

魔法带来的伤害让他疼得两眼发黑，但不管瑟茜做了什么，莱克斯都不享有晕过去的奢侈。一阵冰冷的痛苦贯穿了他的身体，他模糊的感觉到周围的世界在逐渐变大——还是他正在越变越小？他的衣服很快就因过度宽松而掉了下来，莱克斯在被自己衬衫淹没时，忍不住发出了一声堵在嗓子里的尖叫。

这可真是一个让他刻骨铭记为什么魔法是他人生悲剧之源的凄惨经历。莱克斯喘了一口气，强迫自己站起来，尽管这一动作疼得快让人丧失理智——但他该死的绝不会让瑟茜有任何从他的崩溃中获得满足的机会。空气中仍然弥漫着一股刺鼻的属于魔法的味道，他了解瑟茜，她想在他身上做的惩罚还远远没有结束。

 

果然不出所料，人行道爆炸了，另一道闪电从空中射来。莱克斯一跃而起，差点被自己的腿绊倒，在肾上腺素的刺激下，他笨拙地转过身逃进了一条小巷。如果瑟茜抓住了他，他就死定了——她在如何杀死自己的敌人这方面非常具有想象力，尽管莱克斯此前从没想过，有朝一日自己也会身处于那个一点也不让人羡慕的位置上。强烈的魔法电流在他的身后噼啪作响，从积水的地面上激起一道道喷薄的水蒸汽。

“滚回来，你这个小虫子！”瑟茜尖声道，又射中了一道闪电，莱克斯尖叫着跃过一个垃圾桶，“我将会好好地教导你！”

他飞速从篱笆上小洞中穿了过去，没有浪费时间去查看瑟茜是否依然紧随其后。她愤怒的吼声依然萦绕在他耳边——但至少她把他变得小到可以通过这么狭窄的空间。莱克斯一路狂奔，硬挤进一个垃圾箱背后，气喘吁吁地瘫倒在地。

他需要在瑟茜把他变成什么更糟糕的东西——比如草坪上的装饰品前控制好自己。虽然目前他的藏身之处还是太暴露了，但他绝不会盲目地跑出去。他尽力最大化的发挥了听力水平，远处正传来低沉的轰隆声，空气中飘散着明显因闪电产生的臭氧的味道——瑟茜还在大肆搞破坏，但至少现在离他要远多了，他松了一口气。

他的胃因某种恐惧而暗自抽搐，莱克斯打量着自己，不管她把他变成了什么，他现在的形象都很小只——而且一直在用四条腿跑步，所以肯定是被变成了某种动物。低下头，他看见了一对放松的没长毛的爪子；回过身，则是一条光滑无毛的尾巴。是鼹鼠吗？不，等等，上帝——他被变成了那种超级难看的无毛猫！

莱克斯张嘴发出了不高兴的嘶嘶声，松开了他的爪子。那个婊子！

莱克斯向来喜欢自诩为“现实主义者”，但此刻可没办法粉饰太平了——他知道自己到底是有多倒霉。首先，现在他被困在一个动物的身体里，同时不会有人知道他到底是去了哪里。他的安全团队正在街道的另一端待命，但他本人已经跑到了其他方向——回去的风险实在太大了，尤其是半道上还有瑟茜在的时候。

莱克斯闭上眼，感到喉咙仿佛被什么梗住了。如果他不回去警示他们的话，他的安全团队接下来死定了——他们一定会沿途前来找他，然后只会撞上一个气疯了的女巫。

这个计划应该是奏效了。他完美的摆好了绳圈，而瑟茜大发慈悲的径直走进了他的陷阱。

“真是一场灾难，”莱克斯试图冷静做出评价，但相反，他的声音听起来仿佛是悲哀的低泣，他瑟缩了。

这就是他为什么憎恨处理瑟茜相关事务的原因，她不仅拥有魔力，而且是一个不受金钱和理智控制的标准精神病患者。此前他们之间存在了一定的分歧，而莱克斯决定自己动手解决问题。好吧，虽然那个陷阱显然起到了反效果——正义联盟可永远都不会为此感谢他的。

莱克斯伸出舌头，想弄清楚自己的方位。瑟茜离得太近了，在她靠近找到他前，他需要找个地方躲起来。他必须信任自己安全团队的撤退能力，因为此时此刻他对他们起不到任何助益。

但至少他还拥有他的智慧。瑟茜是个合格的女巫，但或许也没那么好——如果她是的话，他早就死了。他深吸了一口气，竭力想让自己自己的心跳平复下来。他蜷了蜷爪子，像拳头一样紧紧地攥住它们。恐慌过后，现在好好想想——他需要找个人帮帮他。茉西恨猫，所以会是个正确的选项。这一切并不在你此前所制定的应急计划中(未来他会处理好这个疏漏的)，虽然肯定会有人过来寻找他，运气好的话，他将想出一个彼此沟通的方法，但接下来呢？

科学并不是这一问题真正的答案——他的意识仍然很完整，但天知道他的肉体到底发生了什么。他可能是被魔法变形了，或者他的身体正漂浮在另一宇宙维度的某个角落。这难道不令人感到毛骨悚然吗？贸然做实验的风险实在太大了，这也意味着他将不得不求助于魔法。

莱克斯抑制住自己的不寒而栗，即使拥有世界上所有的钱，也不能保护他不遭受生活的不公。

==========================================================

莱克斯从垃圾箱后面探出头来，小心翼翼地走到街上。他现在离自杀贫民窟很近，这里简直危机四伏——他需要尽快赶到主干道上。卢瑟公司广场在许多街区以外，但如果他能找机会蹭上地铁的话，那可能是个不错的选择。这个想法让他从喉咙里发出一阵郁闷的低吼——地铁简直是某种特殊的地狱，但俗话说的好，人在屋檐下，不得不低头。

莱克斯偷溜进街上的行人中，为了避免被踩在脚下，只能一路紧贴着墙走。没有人特别关注他——大都市里的居民即使是对那些比流浪猫要奇怪的多的东西，都早已习以为常了，而他们对于可以处理老鼠问题的生物还是相对比较友善的。等等，这是什么鬼想法，或许他是变成了一只猫，但他无论何时都不会去吃那些肮脏的老鼠的。

这条街上不多的人流并没有给他带来太多困扰，但寒冷的天气做到了，迎面袭来的冷风仿佛将寒意吹入了他的骨髓。莱克斯哆哆嗦嗦地蹲下，盘坐在他的爪子上——这种生物能活到成为人类宠物的那天简直是个奇迹——如果不能尽快找到一个温暖的庇护所，某种不祥的预感告诉他，他接下来应该也不会活太久了。

莱克斯忍不住垂下耳朵，在角落中拖着爪子缓缓挪动，停下了原先前进的步伐。

“……见鬼！告诉他再等等，我们马上就到！”

他知道那刺耳的声音属于谁——露易丝•莱恩正一边打电话，一边沿行人路向他的方向走来。他觉得自己的邪恶指数有机会再创新高，只要现在呲溜窜上去，用爪子给她的连裤袜狠狠来一下，然后逃之夭夭……但莱克斯还没蠢到真的想引起她的注意——不管这个邪恶计划听起来到底是有多让人心满意足。

他压低身子，紧紧靠着身后的建筑物，目送她从自己身前走过。

想一想，也许他可以偷偷跟在她身后溜进星球日报。虽然那远不是什么讨他喜欢的地方，但至少离卢瑟公司很近，而且显然比这里要暖和得多。

“嘿。”

莱克斯猛地扭头，瞪向上——再向上——怒视那个悬在他头顶的身影。哦，上帝，不——此时此刻，事情再不可能变得更糟了！他本应该更加注意的——不管莱恩出现在哪，总有另一个家伙紧随其后。

“小家伙，你在这儿做什么？”克拉克蹲下来对他说。

“你在干嘛——我的老天啊，”莱恩停下来，惊恐地盯着他，“小镇男孩，你不会想要捡那只猫吧？”

克拉克固执地倾过下巴，眼中闪烁的满满都是同情的光芒——多么经典的克拉克•肯特式作风——即使莱克斯身上可能有跳蚤，克拉克仍然会抱起他，再给他提供一个充满爱的家。

“哦，别这样，路易斯。这并不是那种街头流浪猫——这个小家伙是纯种的，我打赌现在一定有什么人正在思念他。”

莱克斯仍然保持趴在地上的姿势，充满怀疑的打量着克拉克。他突然想到，让自己被克拉克救走或许并不是一个坏主意。虽然这大大打击了他的自尊心，但无论克拉克出现在哪，都意味着正义联盟离那儿也不远了。他只需要通过他们向他的手下传递消息，这场混乱就可以被解决了。

在他找到机会靠近之前，克拉克就抓住了他。莱克斯惊讶地眨眼，突然发现自己正扭动着，被一双结实的胳膊固定在怀里，他忍不住发出了懊恼的嘶嘶声——即使他变成了一只猫，还是得遭受克拉克的虐待。

“唔，”露易丝做了个鬼脸，“它长得也太丑了吧。为什么会有人想养这种猫呢？”

如果莱恩能稍微再靠近一点，他将向她展示什么叫真正的丑陋。

克拉克的脸上流露出某种莱克斯都一点不想去分辨的表情，他看起来简直令人惊恐的多愁善感：“这个可怜的小家伙可能得了感冒，而且我打赌它一定已经饿坏了。”

露易丝厌恶地举起双臂：“我简直不敢相信你在做什么！见鬼，只要别让那玩意靠近我。”

“当然，露易丝，”克拉克说，他的禄山熊掌落在了莱克斯的头顶。他试图扭动着不停挣扎、对他发出威胁的嚎叫，但尽管他竭尽全力的做出反抗，克拉克的动作还是那样出奇地温柔。他的手指轻轻抚过莱克斯头顶柔软的皮肤，摸了摸他的耳朵。这感觉并不能完全用不快来形容——事实上，如果莱克斯能更坦诚一点的话,他可能会说这感觉……棒极了。

========================================================

“肯特，那只猫是在这里干嘛的？”佩里叼着一根摇摇欲坠的雪茄，开口问道。

克拉克抑制住自己想保护性的用手环绕住这只找不到方向的小家伙，让它在桌面上自由漫步的冲动。它看起来好奇心很重，他觉得这只猫正在试图阅读他那些糟糕的潦草笔记，这看起来太有趣了。

“这是，额，一只走丢了的猫咪？”克拉克闪烁其词，同时把订书机从一个非常坚决的小爪子下挪开。佩里仿佛看见了一个报纸首页拼错的大标题一般对他怒目而视，克拉克急忙补充说：“他是，额，那种稀有品种，你知道吗？我正考虑在晨报增刊中加一个寻宠广告。”

“肯特，《星球日报》可不是你们小镇的记账本！”佩里咆哮着，这明显戳到了他的职业虚荣心。

猫咪似乎感觉到了某种迫在眉睫的危险，一下从桌面跳上了克拉克的肩膀，像一条奇怪的围巾一样环绕住他的脖子。

“我知道，头儿，我当然知道，”克拉克安抚性的抬起手，挠了挠猫咪的脑袋。看起来它比大多数实习生要聪明的多，本能地知道该避开佩里，“我会把它从这里带走的。”

佩里叼着他那根未点燃的雪茄，打量着克拉克脖子上的猫：“希望你能说到做到。然后，你那篇关于纪念馆新特色花园的文章现在在哪？”

“正在写，头儿，”克拉克迅速回禀，“中午前我会把它放到你的办公桌上的。”

佩里摇了摇头，喃喃自语的走开了，克拉克宽慰地叹了口气。

“还没满二十分钟，你就已经给我带来麻烦了，”他说，一边偏过头观察那只猫。它抬头用自己的脸颊去摩挲他的下巴，克拉克忍不住发出一阵轻柔的笑声，有些惊讶于自己内心涌动的感情，“不要以为你装可爱就可以收买我了，谁是那只坏猫咪？”

猫对此做出的回应是从他的肩膀上跳上了键盘，坚定的用爪子在上面踩来踩去，克拉克只能看见它的尾巴在自己面前不住晃荡。

“哇哦，伙计，我还有工作要做呢。”克拉克迅速地把猫抱回自己的膝盖上。一对锋利的牙齿咬住他的拇指，用力开啃。“如果我是你，我可不会选择这么做，”他叹了一口气，把拇指从猫口拔了出来。

这只猫似乎拥有什么奇怪的决心，在接下来的一个小时中，克拉克一直试图把它从自己的键盘上赶走。它蹲在他的桌子上生着闷气，用明亮的大眼睛瞪视着他。现在克拉克对它的把戏很有应对经验了——这只猫会紧紧挨向他，在他的双手上摩挲自己的脸颊，然后再一次活力四射的趁机袭向键盘。但看起来令人难过的是，克拉克对键盘的重视程度超过了按摩它的耳朵。

当他终于写完文章，开始打印时，克拉克觉得是时候对猫咪做点什么了。

他站起来，把不断抗议的小家伙抱进怀里：“好吧，伙计，我想你最好还是呆在我的公寓里，直到我找到你的主人为止。”

“小镇男孩，你不会是在跟那只猫说话吧？”

在心中极力告诫自己千万不要脸红，克拉克笑了起来：“嗯，至少他会乖乖听我说。”

露易丝眯起眼睛看着他：“你最好现在出去，给我弄杯咖啡和金枪鱼三明治。”

“是的，夫人，”克拉克在走向电梯前，向她展现了一个迷人的微笑。那只猫不知何故变得安静了起来，再一次用一种充满机警的眼光盯着他看。“很抱歉，”克拉克一边说，一边小心翼翼的抱住它的脑袋，冲回了公寓。

在这一快速移动的过程中，那只猫一直出奇地冷静，当他们在门厅里停下时，它警觉地四处张望。他也不知道自己为什么会对它道歉，但之后猫咪突然古怪的紧张起来。

“好吧，伙计，”他打开门，让猫从他的怀里跳了出来，“你得在这里呆一阵子，直到我弄清楚你到底来自哪里。”

克拉克观察了一会儿，在看到猫咪开始巡视他的厨房时再次被它逗乐了。“你知道的，”他若有所思地说，发现那双明亮的眼睛重新聚焦回自己身上，“我想我还有一些金枪鱼罐头。”

当他取出罐头倒入碗中时，猫咪一直紧跟着他，不停磨蹭他的腿，变成了一个讨人喜欢的小麻烦。克拉克从没想过自己会是一个猫控，但这个古怪的小家伙身上有某种东西让他忍不住喜爱。他把碗放在地板上，一只手抚过猫咪光滑、无毛的背部，在尾巴上轻轻一弹。

“我得回去工作了，”他柔声说，好像猫真能听懂他的话似的，“你不要惹麻烦，在我回来前别在家具上撒尿，好不好？”

猫咪无视了他，克拉克忍不住笑了——他总是受冷遇的那个。

=============================================

莱克斯等了许多年——差不多有十年了，克拉克终于露出了他的真面目。他知道真相，当然，很久以前就知道了，但当面看见克拉克运用他的力量是另一码事。

这个疑问一直以来都挥之不去——每当莱克斯差不多能完全解释一切时，总会恰好有事故让克拉克受到伤害，或失去他的能力。它们让统计数据变得异常，也增添了调查的迷雾。想从克拉克那里得到任何解释似乎都是不可能的，但仅仅是这次对他超速度的简单见证，也已经比莱克斯此前从他身上看到的真相要多得多了。并不是说这会让他感觉更好——实际上最令人难堪的是，这一切是在他们放弃彼此后，于一场意外的诡计中才得以曝光的——这种胜利简直毫无意义。

克拉克已经离开了，莱克斯可以一只猫留在这里，安宁的探索他的私人空间。对于瑟茜，他能说她所做唯一的好事是这场变形是非常彻底的——他拥有一只猫所拥有的所有高灵敏感官，他的大脑中好像有一个奇怪的过滤器，让他得以通过一种与人类大脑不同的方式去认知事物。

这套公寓闻起来是克拉克的味道。莱克斯知道该如何精准描述所有绝佳的葡萄酒的滋味，但如果真的落于笔端，他却无法确切描述出克拉克到底闻起来是怎样的。他与莱克斯今天所遇见的所有人都不一样——佩里•怀特闻起来是雪茄和苍老的皮肤的气味；莱恩闻起来是廉价香水，和某种被他的猫咪大脑辨别为“压力”的气味。但克拉克的气味是干净的，天然的——在你真正靠近他前，你几乎什么都闻不到。

莱克斯花了一点时间在公寓中循着克拉克的气味前行，直到他找到了那张凌乱的床，这也是整栋屋子中气味最浓烈的地方。莱克斯跳到了床上，突然感到了一种奇异的昏昏欲睡感。也许这是他现在猫性的另一面——他一下子感觉很累，仿佛精力都被用光了，而睡意是那么不容忽视的诱人。他还有这么多事需要去做，他的公司需要他，他的手下需要他，瑟茜还在暴跳如雷——但等他闭上眼睛，所有这些忧虑都缓和了，一片柔软的黑暗笼罩了他。

当莱克斯醒来时，外面一片漆黑。他的瞳孔几乎立刻就调整了模式，同时身体警觉的绷紧了。

克拉克正站在屋子中间，垂着头，用手慢慢抓着自己的头发。他穿着超人的制服，却完全不是超人平时该有的姿态，这给莱克斯的脊椎带来了一阵奇怪的刺痛。

他不由自主地发出了询问声，克拉克抬起头，惊讶地向他眨了眨眼。

“哦，嘿，伙计，”克拉克说，他的神色立刻变得柔软了起来。莱克斯跳下床朝他走来，伸出鼻子嗅了嗅克拉克伸向他的手。它闻起来带着火焰和灰尘的味道，以及隐藏在其下的克拉克本人的气息。“对不起，我忘了给你买食物了。”

莱克斯并不饿——实际上磨蹭克拉克手更能让他感到心满意足，因为他现在就是可以这么做。

克拉克低笑了一声，弯腰抱起了他，把莱克斯牢牢地拥在怀里。莱克斯并没有因此改变主意，而是依然自由自在、随心所欲地磨蹭着克拉克的手和下巴，直到那些惹人生厌的火和绝望的气息逐渐变淡、消失。

莱克斯觉得克拉克内心发出的叹息声远比他所听见的要多的多。一只大手摸了摸他的脑袋，他们走进浴室，克拉克轻轻把他放了下来，一边拽着自己的制服，一边打着呵欠：

“我需要洗个澡，伙计，然后我们去给你弄点吃的。”

莱克斯目瞪口呆地看着克拉克在他眼前，就如他所幻想过数十次(也许是上百次？)的那样脱掉了自己的衣服，暴露在他面前的大片裸露的肌肤，让莱克斯的大脑一瞬间兴奋的像颗被点亮的圣诞树。

如果出现在这里的是一个道德水平更高的人，他现在肯定已经离开浴室、或移开视线了——但莱克斯许多年前就已经扔掉了这个。他着迷地凝视着克拉克，欣赏他那光滑的、古铜色的皮肤，就好像他正在一个裸体海滩上尽情沐浴着阳光。甚至连他的阴茎和草丛中的阴囊也都长得很精致，而他两片臀瓣间则是一个完美的V字形线条。

克拉克似乎并不介意被他围观，即使他意识到自己有个猫咪观众。他轻声哼唱着，摆弄着那个漏水的旧淋蓬头。天啊，要是克拉克知道这只猫是他就好了。虽然他很可能会因此被赶出去，但他还是将非常恶劣的兴奋于让他知道真相。

莱克斯长长的叹息了一声，他最夸张的幻想之一是克拉克将会喜欢这个……不管怎样，直男性向和道德品质都是那么的该死。一直以来，他对于标记克拉克总抱有一种有点疯狂的欲望，虽然这在他的肉体上是不可能实现的(尽管或许造成了情感上的疤痕)，不过这并不能阻止他去尝试。但是，他伸向克拉克腿部的利爪没有留下丝毫痕迹，反而因撞壁而疼的蜷曲起来。克拉克大笑，抓着他的腰把他提溜了起来。

“我是不会受伤的，伙计。你这样只会伤害到你自己。”莱克斯被克拉克那个满足了他小小虚荣心的溺爱微笑给治愈了。他终于开始洗澡了，而莱克斯也再次享受了一场不受打扰的克拉克裸体视觉盛宴，同时暗自揣测或许不是瑟茜，而是上帝是真的恨他。

“我想如果你喜欢水的话……”克拉克喃喃自语着走进浴缸,放下了浴帘——这几乎像是一个邀请，而莱克斯从不会拒绝这样好的邀请。

他通过后腿直起身子，一边扑腾一边咔呲咔呲挠着浴缸。克拉克带着水珠、迷人而闪闪发光的笑了起来，用手把莱克斯拎进了浴缸。

“我猜你已经回答了我的问题。”克拉克脸上一直挂着笑容，同时关掉淋浴器，转而打开浴缸的水龙头，将莱克斯放在两腿之间坐了下来。“我想我们最好还是这样洗澡比较好，不然我可能会踩到你。”

随着温暖的水流包裹住他们，莱克斯跳上了克拉克的胸膛，用他的脸颊磨蹭着他那闪闪发光的胸肌。靠近之后，克拉克变得更加完美了，因为此时他对莱克斯的笑容是那样的坦率和毫无防备，就好像他是他的什么珍宝一样。

正当他享受这一刻时，一阵冰冷而令人颤栗的感觉再次沿着莱克斯的脊椎蔓延而下，他的关节剧烈的疼了起来。一种让他感到无比熟悉的气味弥漫在空气中，伴随着作呕的欲望，那股魔力的酸味让他忍不住打了个寒颤。

狗屎，这可不太好——

 

======================================

 

克拉克惊讶的发现猫咪发出了痛苦的嚎叫，同时它的身体上浮现出一种奇怪的波动。他猛地坐了起来，从浴缸中溅出了一大片水花，轻轻把猫抱到胸前。

克拉克心中感到一阵惊慌失措，希望自己没有不小心伤害到这个小家伙。他试图观察猫咪出了什么问题，但就在下一刻，他手中的猫突然开始变大。魔法袭击了他的感官系统，克拉克不由打了个喷嚏，紧紧地拥住怀里那个因疼痛而不停扭动的物体。

随着一道光影闪过，怀中生物挣扎的动作停了下来，克拉克感到有什么沉重的东西落在了自己身上。当那个沉重的生物发出比起猫来更像是人类的呻吟时，他忍不住努力眨了眨眼。

克拉克死死瞪着对方，这不可能，但是——“莱……莱克斯？”

莱克斯从喉咙中发出了一阵模糊的声音，他的手如他此前所期盼的那样沿着浴缸的边缘下滑。克拉克目瞪口呆的看着莱克斯直起身，跨坐在他的大腿上，一瞬间僵在了原地。

“没错！”莱克斯回答，眼中闪耀着胜利的光芒。他大笑着用手拍打着一旁的瓷砖，对克拉克露出了一个狂热的笑容。“我身上的魔法消失了！我早该知道，一个会为自己找各种借口的女巫，她的咒语效力减半是多么正常的一件事。”

“额，莱克斯，”克拉克感觉自己从头到尾都已经熟透了，莱克斯现在坐在他身上，而且是……赤裸裸的。“等一下，”他结结巴巴的说，感觉大脑终于恢复了一点工作状态，“什么咒语？什么女巫？”

“瑟茜，”莱克斯冷笑，抓住浴缸的两边以保持平衡，“我想除掉她，但……事与愿违。”他的表情看起来很不爽，似乎承认这点让他感到十分痛苦。

克拉克困惑的盯着他：“你为什么要除掉她？我以为你俩是一伙的？”

空气中突然迎来一阵沉默，克拉克暗自庆幸自己成功掌控了对话的节奏。虽然他的日常生活中总是充斥着各种各样奇奇怪怪的事情，但这次实在是——就在一分钟前，他还养着一只猫，但此时此刻，莱克斯•卢瑟正赤裸裸的跨坐在他的大腿上。水下他们的腿正纠缠在一起，如果对方仍不停的像现在这样扭来扭去，克拉克觉得自己很快就要出现某些令人尴尬的生理反应了。

“我们曾经是一伙的，”莱克斯说，他的视线从克拉克的脸上滑过，“但后来我们产生了分歧，她想要消除超人。”

“什……”克拉克张口想说些什么，却觉得嘴里一阵发干，他的胃因冰冷的恐惧而抽搐——莱克斯已经知道了。不管是不是因为此前变猫的那段经历，他都已经知道自己是超人了，同时克拉克也没办法否认这个，尤其当刚刚脱下的制服还醒目的摊在一旁的浴室地面上时。

“可是，”莱克斯继续道，当他的目光再次转向克拉克时，他的眼睛显得是那样的深邃，“不管他究竟身在何方，我都相当喜欢超人。”

克拉克重重咽了一口唾沫，一动也不敢动。现在该是他对莱克斯大吼“见鬼的赶紧从我身上滚下去”的时候，但如果那样，接下来他身上的反应无疑将被一览无余。他已经有很多年没再产生过这种莱克斯诱惑性生理反应了（完全是个谎言，就在上周，当莱克斯因为某些不必要的财产损失愤怒又性感的冲他大吼大叫时，他还当场勃起了……感谢超级制服伟大的下体弹力护身吧），虽然现在这个姿势似乎也更容易让莱克斯发现……毕竟他的某处正戳着对方的大腿。

“你——你之前本可以告诉我点什么的！”克拉克大叫，试图重新扳回局面。他知道他应该迅速跑出浴缸，让莱克斯一屁股坐在地上，但此时他却僵硬的无法动弹——来自莱克斯赤裸皮肤的压力仿佛让他的高功能大脑一下子烧短路了。

“好吧，我确实尝试了，”莱克斯偏过头，笑着开口，“但你就是不肯让我接近你的键盘。另外，”莱克斯俯下身，将自己的脸贴近克拉克的——近到能感受彼此呼吸的温度，“这也是一次很棒的变形经历。我可以睡一整天，而且想什么时候磨蹭你就什么时候蹭蹭你。”

克拉克惊讶地倒吸了一口气，他的手从莱克斯光滑的腰间滑过。哦，天啊，这主意糟透了。“我想我更喜欢作为猫时的你。”

“说谎，”莱克斯低声笑了起来。他用脸颊磨蹭着克拉克的下巴，嘴唇印上克拉克的脖颈，狠狠吮吻了上去。他不停扭动着屁股，克拉克急促地喘着气，感觉到莱克斯的勃起正和他的紧贴在一起。克拉克因为颤抖的太厉害，失去了了对身体的控制，他沿着浴缸滑落，脑袋“砰”的撞上了上去，同时不小心吞了一口洗澡水。

“嗷！”他叫了一声，莱克斯大笑着嘲讽他，直到抓住他肩膀时身体还笑得不住颤抖。

“这不可能伤害到你一根汗毛的！”他控诉道，克拉克肯定自己没有因此而噘嘴。“来吧，超人，我不觉得你的浴室大到能容纳下我们两个人。”

“谁让你现在是在和我相处，”克拉克抱怨的说，但他还是让莱克斯把他从浴缸中拖了出来。当他俩贴在一起的肌肤分开时，克拉克突然感到一种奇异的若有所失，不过这种感觉并没持续很久——莱克斯吻住了他，他的双手在克拉克的腰身上滑动，环抱住他。他们俩身上都很湿滑，克拉克的头发甚至还湿漉漉的，看起来他似乎没办法让自己脱身了。

“你不能——”在与莱克斯双唇交锋的间隙，克拉克勉强开口道。

莱克斯露出一个笑容，他的手指正深深覆盖在克拉克的臀部上：“不,我能。”

这是一场攻坚战——他早该知道莱克斯是个接吻高手，而他也正发挥自己所有的优势去让克拉克的双腿融化成凝胶……克拉克低低呻吟，感觉自己微弱的决心已经开始摇摇欲坠。

在恍惚中，克拉克小心的用自己的双臂揽住了莱克斯的肩膀，托住他的后脑，最后回吻了过去。就好像莱克斯仍是那只猫咪一样，他轻轻的抚摸着他，而莱克斯看起来也很喜欢这个——他将他俩的臀部紧贴在一起，克拉克大口喘着气，感觉自己下腹发烫。

“莱克斯，”他气喘吁吁地开口，而莱克斯只是抓住他的手，把他拉向自己，“我们不该……”

“过来，”莱克斯打断了他，他平稳地跪坐着，拉着克拉克的手，直到克拉克领会他的意思，靠向他身旁。

地板对他来说虽然不冷，但也不太舒服，不过它一定是天生为莱克斯准备的。“我们可以去卧室——”克拉克停了下来，因莱克斯将大腿插入他的两腿之间而颤抖了一下。莱克斯修长的手指似乎在克拉克的头发中找到了属于自己的乐趣，他侧过头，以方便莱克斯舔吻他的下巴。

“或者我们可以就在这里做爱，”莱克斯反驳道，他的手偷偷溜到了克拉克的身后，挤压他的屁股。

“哦！”克拉克并没有惊叫出生，不过这次只是侥幸。“臭小子，”他对他做了个鬼脸。

莱克斯笑了起来，他灼热的呼吸吹拂在克拉克的耳畔：“躺好，让我来把你吸上天。”

这明显不公平。克拉克根本不可能拒绝这个——他曾无数次幻想过莱克斯给他做口活的场景，甚至在他确认自己到底在干嘛之前，他的身体就已经自动躺下了。该死的莱克斯——只有他会这么厚颜无耻，在赤身裸体出现在克拉克的浴室后，还期待一切都如他所愿发展。

莱克斯已经从克拉克的膝盖上滑了下来，正在专心欣赏克拉克红色的勃起。克拉克顿时满脸通红，莱克斯明亮的眼睛使他回想起了什么……

“嘿！”当莱克斯试图把他的臀部固定好位置时，他扭动着身子开口，“你在我洗澡时一直在用猫猫眼偷窥我？”

莱克斯脸上得意的笑容回答了一切：“当然。”

克拉克没功夫再回话了。为了堵住他的抗议，莱克斯故意用嘴唇包裹住了克拉克阴茎的顶端，非常明显是想借由自己滑动的舌头来让克拉克的大脑短路。这起作用了——克拉克在那一瞬间几乎感到无法呼吸，他的大腿不由自主地弹了起来。莱克斯按住了它，松开口，深深吮吸了下去。

毫无疑问，莱克斯以前肯定做过这个。在那一瞬间，克拉克的整个身体就像弓弦一样绷紧了，那种热度和被吸吮的感觉仿佛直接刺入了他的脊椎。他所经历过的所有女人（数量惊人的少）都无法与此时的莱克斯相提并论，能让他不由自主的发出这种呻吟声。克拉克感觉自己的身体仿佛陷入了某种让人羞愧而狂乱的高热中，莱克斯湿热的口腔让他不住颤抖，甚至连他的自控力都出了问题。克拉克大口大口喘着气，几乎把他的浴垫给撕成了两半，急切的觉得自己需要握住什么新的东西。

“操，”莱克斯说，嘴巴因克拉克从中滑落出来而发出了一阵潮湿的水声。但他并没有停下，而是继续用手上下抚弄着克拉克的阴茎，让他保持在高潮的边缘。“我们几年前就应该这么做的，我要你射进我的嘴里。”

“莱克斯——”克拉克喘着气，用手捂住了脸。上帝啊，他连看都不敢看，只觉得自己脸上发烧、呼吸困难。他试图装作没听到莱克斯的窃笑声，在下体的湿热感回归之前，莱克斯用手取代了此前嘴巴的工作。

他觉得自己口中可能发出了某些令人尴尬的声音……特别是当那只手开始玩弄起下方的那对球体时。莱克斯现在仿佛拥有了无限的自由选择权……一只手指悄悄潜入到他的臀缝中，克拉克随之到达了高潮。

他发出一声长长的呻吟，臀部伴随着那种湿热的触感而微微摇摆。克拉克瞥见莱克斯正以一种洋洋自得的神色把他的造物吞咽下去，这使他看起来简直像只猫……克拉克忍不住再次浑身颤动起来。

莱克斯舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛里闪耀着满满的兴味：“你刚刚是高潮了两次吗？”

克拉克遮住了自己的脸，身体还在因余韵而不住颤抖。他可不想在莱克斯看起来如此志得意满之时，再用回答给他增光添彩。

克拉克发出一声呻吟，用脑袋轻轻撞了撞瓷砖地面：“我们刚刚是…做爱了吗？”

“这取决于你的定义，”莱克斯十分体贴的哼唱道，“你也可以把这当成是向你之前对我所做照顾的道谢。”

克拉克眯起眼睛，透过他的手指缝打量着莱克斯脸上那有趣的表情。之后，莱克斯移了过来，就像一条蛇一样悬在俯卧的克拉克之上。

“莱克斯——”克拉克想说些什么，但莱克斯小心翼翼地把双手撑在他两侧，俯身亲吻他。他可以从莱克斯的舌头上品尝到属于自己的味道。当莱克斯慢慢、仔细地描绘着克拉克的口腔时，他感到一阵热流涌上了自己的身体。同时，莱克斯裸露的勃起也正紧紧贴着他的大腿。

“抬起腿，”莱克斯说，他用手掌抚上克拉克的膝盖，轻轻推了他一下。

如果他不想的话，莱克斯不可能推得动他，但是克拉克还是随着他坚定的手引导了自己的动作。当莱克斯把他的膝盖压到他的肩膀上时，他一瞬间止住了呼吸。

莱克斯看起来也感到了呼吸困难，他跪在克拉克裸露的大腿之间，望向他的眼神中仿佛压抑着黑暗和狂风骤雨。克拉克感觉到有一只手伸向他的双腿之间，他不由跳了一下，这一轻微的痉挛使莱克斯舔了舔嘴唇。

“告诉我你想要这个，”莱克斯说。即使他已经平静了下来，身体也还在不停轻颤。

克拉克呼出一口气：“如果我不想的话，你肯定早就该知道了。”

“没错，”莱克斯说，他脸上严肃的表情转变为一种属于肉食动物的攻击性笑容，“但我还是想亲耳听你说出口。”

他通过用手指调戏克拉克的屁股来强调自己的观点，这简直是令人难以置信的卑鄙。克拉克不敢相信自己会允许这件事发生，但如果他真的、真的能对自己诚实点，就会发现这个走向其实是一步步逐渐在他的默许下建立起来的。现在，莱克斯正再一次试图把他的大脑弄短路，与之前的对话不同，他将手指推入了紧绷的括约肌中，克拉克发出了一声好像喘不过气一样的小小惊呼——让人绝不会错认他是有多想要这个。

“是的，好吧，是的！”克拉克嘶嘶地开口，他的阴茎正兴致十足的抽动着。

莱克斯的眼中闪烁着胜利的光芒，他覆上克拉克的身体，用充满占有欲的吻堵住了他的嘴。同时，他的手指也在不断开拓着，一根、又一根，莱克斯贪婪地吞下克拉克吐露出的每一声渴望的喘息。

克拉克终于找回了足够的自控力，让他在两人的阴茎开始相互磨蹭时，得以抬手揽住莱克斯的背，将他拥向自己。这感觉很神奇，特别是当莱克斯的呻吟声穿过他的胸膛时。然后莱克斯轻轻拉开了一段距离，克拉克觉得自己可能发出了一声不满的呜咽，但当莱克斯开始在他体内律动时，它变成了一道长长的呼气声。

“莱克斯，操——”克拉克呻吟道，他觉得浑身热得快要爆炸了。他双手伸向莱克斯的后背，紧紧地抱住他。他们的身体随着臀部的律动节奏而不停颤动着，紧密的仿佛融为了一体。

“Yeah, yeah，”莱克斯喘息着说，毫不留情的随着他攻城略地的步伐啃咬着克拉克的下巴。“克拉克……”他贴着克拉克的脸颊，低低呻吟——莱克斯以前从来没像这样，仿佛满溢着燃烧起来的崇敬之情一般吟诵过他的名字。它仿佛解开了克拉克体内的某些东西，他叫出了声，随着攀登的快感浪潮而不断颤抖。

在一阵感觉很棒的粗野冲刺后，莱克斯把脸埋在了克拉克的肩上，用牙齿轻轻咬着克拉克的皮肤。克拉克继他之后也发出了一声喘息，他浑身颤抖的感受着体内的热度，仿佛把把莱克斯当成了自己的救生索。他们四肢纠缠的瘫倒在地，莱克斯一边热烈地吻着他，一边最后在拔出前又草草冲刺了几次。克拉克呻吟着，感觉那种火热而酸麻的感觉一直传递到了他的骨髓中。

“上帝啊，”克拉克喘息着，颤抖的用手穿过自己的头发。

莱克斯深呼吸了一口气，捧住他的脸，坚定地吻了他一下，然后翻身滚了下去。克拉克傻乎乎的眨着眼，看着莱克斯用手抚摸自己的光头，忍不住欣赏起他头部侧面的曲线。

他仔细地观察莱克斯，赞叹着他背部的弓形弧度，和脑袋后面的小突起。他似乎正在深入思考什么，不会因什么事而匆匆离开。但克拉克没有想到这一点，只是伸出手抚摸着莱克斯的尾椎，轻轻将手放在他温暖的皮肤上。

好吧，现在他们俩肯定是做过爱了。克拉克抑制住自己的笑意——今天下午，他还一直在考虑买猫窝的事，而现在，他和他的前•最好朋友却在浴室的地板上做爱。这会让他们依然保持这段前•最好朋友的关系吗？克拉克不是这方面的专家，但他确信，你不会想去睡那个你真正想要他死的人。

他突然想到莱克斯现在正陷入某种困境之中，因为他之前一直在保卫超人。如果不是因为这个，他们现在也不会赤身裸体的坐在这里，仿佛身处在某种摇摇欲坠的悬崖边。

“你之前真的是试着阻止瑟茜去攻击我吗？”

莱克斯僵住了，垂下了肩膀：“我不恨你，克拉克，不管你到底是怎么想的，”他深深皱起了眉头，说道，“你很容易受到魔法的伤害，而你不知道那个婊子是一个怎样的虐待狂。相信我，如果没有了她，我们都会过得更好。”

“我会让扎坦娜去调查一下，”克拉克说，他感觉内心深处有希望在不停冒泡。他小心翼翼的把手放在莱克斯的背上，轻柔的爱抚他，不希望自己太过用力。莱克斯斜视了他一眼，眉头皱成一团——或许变成一只猫的经历，将给他带来某些更加绵长的后遗症。

莱克斯的表情变得若有所思：“你在试着挽留我，是吗？”

克拉克脸红了：“额，你觉得我们可以穿好衣服，再展开这场谈话吗？”

“不，”莱克斯得意地笑了起来，转身跪坐在克拉克的臀部旁。即使是在浴室昏暗的灯光下，他也显得那样苍白而英俊。他与克拉克十指交缠，“但我想，我们最好把谈话场地转移到卧室里去，你说对不对？”

当莱克斯把他扶起来时，克拉克令人同情地摇了摇头。他们差点因地上乱丢的衣服而绊倒，克拉克率先跳上了床，然后一把将莱克斯拉了下来，席梦思的弹簧随之发出令人担忧的尖叫声。

“我也不恨你，”他搂着莱克斯说。自从有了这只猫，哪怕只是这么短的一段时间，也足以让他意识到自己的公寓实际上是多么的空旷。莱克斯迅速用他的存在感填满了所有的空间，而此刻，他突然发觉自己的卧室让人感到多么的小而舒适，再不复原先的大而寒冷。

“听见这样的宣言，我又怎么可能拒绝呢？”莱克斯发出了猫咪一样的咕噜咕噜声，克拉克不禁笑了起来。

“闭嘴吧，”克拉克将脸压在莱克斯的肩膀上，咧嘴一笑。这至少是一个新的开端。当然，他可能仍然会去买那个猫窝，只是为了欣赏莱克斯脸上的表情。

END


End file.
